


The Ghost and Mr. Stilinski

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Friendship, Happy Ending, Haunted House, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Solitude, Tragedy, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is recovering from a broken heart. He buys an old house on the coast of Maine and seeks comfort in it’s solitude. But he soon finds out that he isn’t the only one occupying the house.





	

Stiles Stilinski was thirty years old when he bought the old Victorian mansion by the sea.  
He was seeking a place of solitude so that he could recover from the tragedies in his life. A few years before he had lost both of his parents in an auto accident. He was alone in the world. Then he had met a young man and had fallen in love with him. The young man told Stiles that he loved him in return. Soon he discovered that the young man didn’t really love him, but was just after the money that his parents had left him. Stiles was broken hearted, and broke off his engagement with the young man. So he was alone again. He was a wealthy man, but very alone. He didn’t think that he could trust anyone again. Any man he met might be another gold digger.  
So Stiles sought a place far away where he could live his life in solitude and never again have to be afraid of being hurt and used by anyone. He found the old Victorian mansion in a remote area of Maine, and bought it. He had the house refurbished, then moved his furniture there. He sold his house in the city and moved to the old mansion by the sea. He was sure that he would be happy there. The old mansion seemed to welcome him, and he felt at home there. But there was one thing about the house that he didn’t know. The old mansion was haunted.

The first night in his new home was quiet and peaceful for Stiles. He fixed his dinner, watched tv for awhile, then read a book until he felt sleepy. Then he went upstairs to his bedroom and turned in for the night. He fell asleep immediately, and slept peacefully for several hours. He awoke suddenly, feeling the presence of someone else in his room. He switched on the bedside lamp, and saw the figure of a tall, handsome man looking at him and smiling. The man was wearing clothing of the eighteen hundreds, and his long black hair was tied in a pony tail down the back of his head. And he didn’t look like anyone that Stiles had ever seen before. His figure was glowing slightly, and he the glow also framed his body. Stiles thought that the man might be otherworldly, perhaps a spirit of some kind. And Stiles wasn’t afraid of him. He didn’t think that the figure would harm him.  
“Who are you?”, Stiles asked.  
“My name is Derek Hale”, the figure replied. “Captain Derek Hale. What is your name?”  
“Stiles is my name”, Stiles said. “Stiles Stilinski”.  
‘Stiles”, Derek replied. “That’s a nice name. I like it”.  
“Are you a ghost?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes”, Derek replied. “A ghost, a spirit, an ethereal being. Whatever you want to call me”.  
“Are you friendly?”, Stiles asked.  
“Oh, yes”, Derek replied. “I wouldn’t think of harming you”.  
“What do you want from me”, Stiles asked.  
“I can feel that you have a sweet nature”, Derek replied. “I want to be your friend”.  
He smiled, and Stiles smiled in return.  
Stiles sat up in bed.  
“Come sit beside me and tell me about yourself”, he said. Derek sat on the bed next to Stiles and began his story.  
“I was a sea captain”, Derek said. “I never married. I had a romance with one young man. He told me that he loved me and wanted to marry me, but he turned out to be a liar. He was already married, and after I found that out, I broke up with him, and he went back to his husband. I was broken hearted, and after that I didn’t seek a partner again. I built this house in 1883, and was very happy living here. Then, in 1893, when I was thirty seven, my ship was caught in an Atlantic storm, and sank. I and my entire crew drowned. My spirit came back here, and I have dwelt in this house since then. I have never appeared to any of the other owners. But when I saw you, I wanted to meet you. You are so kind and so friendly, and have such a sweet nature. I want us to be friends”.  
Stiles smiled at Derek.  
“I feel that you are kind and friendly and have a sweet nature as well Derek”, he replied. “I would like to be your friend”.  
Then Derek smiled at Stiles.  
“Now please tell me your story, Stiles”, he said.  
Stiles told Derek about his parent’s death and about the young man who had broken his heart. He could tell that Derek was very affected by his story. Derek put his hand on top of Stiles’ hand in sympathy with him. Stiles could feel just a light touch on his hand, as if a feather was touching him.  
“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Stiles”, Derek said.  
“I’m sorry about what happened to you too, Derek”, Stiles replied.  
“I would give you a hug if I could”, Derek said, “But since I am a spirit, all you would feel would be my presence”.  
“I would like a hug, anyway”, Stiles replied.  
Derek hugged Stiles, and they both sighed in contentment.  
“Your presence is all that I need”, Stiles said.  
“And for me as well”, Derek replied. “It’s a pleasure just to be next to you”.  
They looked at each other for a long moment.  
“You are quite beautiful”, Derek said. Stiles blushed.  
“And you are quite handsome”, Stiles replied.  
They smiled at each other.  
“May I kiss you?”, Derek asked.  
“Yes”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed, and once again both felt pleasure.  
“As a spirit I cannot be a passionate lover to you, but may I lie next to you anyway?”, Derek asked.  
“That would please me very much”, Stiles replied.  
Derek laid down next to Stiles, and Stiles fell asleep immediately. For the first time since his breakup, his heart was at peace.

From then on, Derek was always with Stiles, by his side day and night. No one but Stiles could see him. As they got to know each other, Stiles and Derek fell in love.  
“It doesn’t matter if you are a spirit, Derek”, Stiles said. “I love you”.  
“It doesn’t matter to me either, Stiles”, Derek replied. “I love you, too”.

So the years passed, happy years, because Stiles and Derek were with each other and were in love. As Stiles grew older, people called him the crazy old man who lives alone and talks to ghosts.  
Sixty years passed, and Stiles was ninety years old.

Stiles and Derek were in the bedroom. They kissed, then Stiles sat down across from Derek. They smiled at each other.  
“I’m so tired”, Stiles said, as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
Derek stood up and looked down at Stiles, as Stiles woke up.  
“You’ll never be tired again”, Derek said. He leaned down and took Stiles hand. Stiles stood up as his ethereal self left his earthly body. He saw his reflection in the mirror. He was young again. He looked at Derek then looked at his former aged body, now at peace, with a happy smile on it’s face. He took Derek’s hand and they walked toward the balcony.

Stiles and Derek walked hand in hand through the French doors and into a sunny, green land. Birds were singing, and happy people approached them. Stiles’ and Derek’s families were there to welcome them. And all of their friends as well.

“Derek!”, Stiles said in wonderment. “I can feel your body! I can feel my body! What is this place?”  
“It’s Eternity, Stiles”, Derek said. “Here we will never grow old. We will never feel pain. We will never be unhappy. We will only feel fulfillment. Our bodies will feel the joy of love. This is a place of eternal joy and happiness. We will be together for eternity”.

They had their own little cottage by the sea, all theirs for eternity. That night they slept together in their new home. For the first time they felt each other’s bodies.  
And at last Stiles and Derek made love.  
Then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next morning they awoke and kissed sweetly and tenderly.  
“I love you forever, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you forever, darling”, Stiles replied.  
Then they kissed again and held each other close as they watched the golden dawn caress the brilliant blue sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
